1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a transducer, such as a gyroscope, electronic equipment provided with the transducer, and a method of adjusting the frequency of the transducer.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 7-69180 discloses a transducer including a base portion connected to an arm member to generate oscillation corresponding to the rotation of the transducer. The base portion is fixed to a base member via a supporting member provided to project from the center of the base portion therefrom. The supporting member detects torsional oscillation, to detect the rotation of the transducer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-160479 discloses a method of adjusting frequency of a transducer by changing the mass of the respective oscillating strips by adding a mass to the distal end of one of an oscillating strip for excitation and an oscillating strip for detection or by removing the added mass. Thus, the frequency of the exciting oscillation and the frequency of the detected oscillation.